Undiscovered Truths
by joanna061297
Summary: '"The thing is, you don't actually understand that I hate you," Draco spat through his teeth. Hermione's eyes glazed over and she bit back at her bottom lip to stop the tears that were going to stream down her face. Tightening her fists, she finally managed to speak, "Well, now I do." And she stormed off into her bedroom as if she was a little child not capable of getting her...'
1. Chapter 1

Hello, if you've read any of my magically 'vanishing' stories, I apologise. There will be aspects I despise and then I change them. Hopefully, this will be a story I look forward to write and keep. Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy :) Please review, favourite and follow, and let me know what you think!

* * *

"_Look," Ron hesitated, guilt smothering his face. "I wasn't planning on our relationship to end like this."_

_ Hermione's eyes narrowed at his attempt to explain himself. "Oh shut up," she snapped. "You're trying to act as if you haven't done anything wrong!"_

_ "We were drifting away, you know that. There's an awkward tension all the time and things just aren't what they used to be…" Ron's voice managed to get smaller and smaller until it completely trailed off._

_ That was when Hermione's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. How was the man she loved so oblivious to her affection? "Do you know what, Ron? I, Hermione Granger, loved you. But I thank you for opening my eyes and allowing me to realise what a-" she stuttered, "what a jerk you are!" She spat._

The war, that appeared never-ending, had finally finished. All witches and wizards around were finally able to live the remainder of their lives at ease. Voldemort was no longer around, due to the famous Harry Potter who was capable of defeating him, and lives were moving on from the unfortunate events that had occurred.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a victim to the wrath of Voldemort's relentless power, however, the past few months had allowed the galleons which had been donated to rebuild and renew the classrooms and dormitories, allowing access by the students and professors.

"You are indeed a jerk," Hermione muttered underneath her breath, clenching her fists. "Weasel," she added.

Hermione Granger was returning to the school to complete her last year at Hogwarts. The idea of 8th Year was not compulsory; Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter didn't take up the offer because jobs were being offered to them faster than a snitch could fly. Also, the majority of the students had already completed their NEWTs while the trio were out destroying horcruxes. Hermione, however, wasn't capable of living her life without completing her final year and after finding out she was capable of becoming a figure like Head Girl, she couldn't reject the offer. However, she kept pondering on the thought of who was going to be the Head Boy.

It was September 1st; the Hogwarts Express was on its way to Hogwarts and outside, autumn was just around the corner. Hermione had been studying the different coloured leaves which were decorating the trees: reds, yellow, oranges and the faded greens. Autumn was the most meaningful season for Hermione Granger for it was the time of the year were she was finally able to revisit Hogwarts to spend time with her beloved friends and rejoice in their summer memories. This was the first year she was travelling on the train without her friends, even the first year she had spent the journey with Neville, and then met Harry and Ron later on in the journey.

A single tear formed in Hermione's eye. She wasn't quite sure whether it was for joy, or sadness.

There was suddenly a knock at the compartment door, interrupting Hermione's nostalgia. "Yes?" Hermione responded with her gaze still hooked onto the scenery outside the window.

The door shifted open and a figure stood lurking in the doorway. "Hello, Granger," a familiar voice chimed. A repulsed meow and a slight clawing was heard from Crookshanks cage.

Hermione's head immediately darted to fixate on the person who had intruded on her peace. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy with a polite smile on his face, or as Hermione had newly named him: Death Eater. "Hello," she just managed to respond with.

"You seem terribly uncomfortable," Draco admitted. "Are you…" he trailed off, "crying?"

"No!" Hermione spluttered defensively, wiping away the tears which had managed to escape her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Draco glowered at her, perching lightly on the seat opposite her. "Why are you crying?"

The once arrogant, conceited Draco Malfoy appeared to have transformed into a considerate, caring wizard. Hermione was confused as to why he was suddenly taking interest into her feelings and assumed it was just a façade.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione bit back at her bottom lip, "Everything's over."

"And that means you don't have to worry anymore. Even about me."

Hermione didn't want to think about how badly Draco had treated her over the years, or even how badly he treated everyone else. The fact that he even dared to return to Hogwarts meant he was willing to change.

"How can I be so sure?" She retorted, a playful smile on her face. Draco responded by shaking his face, embracing the smile which they both exchanged. "I honestly had no idea you were returning," Hermione changed the subject.

"Honestly," Draco started, "I regretted not being able to complete my NEWTs, so I had no choice. Also, job offers are low without a full education," he paused. "Well, for me they are. They wouldn't be for the 'greatest' witch of our time, however. So, tell me why she's here?"

Never before had Hermione been capable of maintaining a civil conversation towards Draco, especially not without a few harsh names being thrown about. Even though they'd only be talking for a few minutes, Hermione felt comfortable around the boy – there was something different about him.

"Do you really think I'd be able to live the rest of my life peacefully without fully completing my school work?" Hermione said guiltily.

Draco chuckled, an attractive smile plastered upon his face. He stretched his arms out, stifling a yawn. The bottom of his shirt lifted, revealing his stomach. In response, Hermione flushed a bright pink looked away. The smile that was on Draco's face growing even more.

"Did you get the letter from Professor McGonagall about our return?" Hermione asked, pulling the letter out of her bag.

Draco nodded, taking his out of the top of his bag too. "She said about their only being two students, but she avoided telling me who the other student was."

"Same," Hermione agreed, opening up the envelope and reading through it again.

It said:

_Dear Hermione Granger, former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_I am grateful to welcome you back to Hogwarts where you are able to complete your final year of Hogwarts. I am aware you weren't fully able to finish your 7__th__ year, due to Voldemort and saving the world, however, I am glad you took up the chance to come back. _

_In your return to the school, there have been minor changes put into place. Firstly, there have been refurbishments to different sections of the school: classrooms and dormitories. You may not actually be able to recognise the routes or rooms, however, I'm sure you'll be able to make your way around quickly and get the hang of where you're going. Secondly, I know you missed the opportunities of being Head Girl and Head boy in your 7__th__ year, so I have given you the position of being Senior Girl and Senior boy with the other student that is joining you on your return. Thirdly, you won't be staying in the dormitories of your house. There isn't enough room for you to be situated in the houses, so you have both been assigned to a tower which is circled in red on the map which was also given in this letter. The password will be 'fortify'. Fourthly, you will be able to visit Hogsmeade at any time of the day, as long as not during lesson and apparition spells are able to be cast for easier travel. _

_I'm sorry if the changes that have been chosen affect your experience of your last year, but we, as teachers, have tried to find a solution which would be most suitable for you. I will try to welcome you as soon as possible, however, to avoid distractions I would prefer you both not to be present in the Welcoming Feast or the Sorting Ceremony. Food will already be in your common room upon your arrival, so we will not be starving you for the first night, fortunately. _

_I hope you are looking forward to your final year as an 8__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours sincerely,  
Head Mistress,  
Professor McGonagall_

"So you're the new senior boy," Hermione finally pieced the letter together, knowing who the other student was.

"Lucky you," Draco winked, smirking.

* * *

After an hour of catching up on their summers, the two felt closer already. Hermione still appeared sceptical of Draco's return, but she tried to push the thought of Draco still being who he was before out of her head. They both were comfortable in each other's presence.

"So, this is the entrance to our tower?" Hermione questioned, staring at the portrait of Miss Helena Parfait in front of her.

"I'm guessing," the portrait laughed, "if you are Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy?"

Both of the students nodded and spoke at the same time, "Fortify." The portrait swung open to the left, revealing a modern, muggle-like common room.

The room was mainly black, black and different shades of grey. The walls were nearly white, and the windows, which were covering the majority of the wall in front, were framed with black, laced curtains. The sofas were a dark grey, almost black, and there were two two-seaters and one armchair surrounded by a black wood burner, which was pressed up against the right wall. To the left of the room were three doors. The middle door led to the bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. The bathroom contained a shower and toilet in two separate rooms than the main bathroom, for privacy reasons, and then there was a large counter, with a long mirror above, which held two separate sinks. Both of the bedrooms were exactly the same, except mirrored. The both of them held: a double bed, a desk, bookshelves, however, no windows. It allowed enough room for all of their belongings to be placed. Also, the bedrooms continued the theme of black and white, the same as the bathroom and common room.

"I'm taking the room on the left!" Draco grabbed his bags and ran straight into the room.

Hermione didn't mind Draco's rudeness because she actually wanted the room on the right, so she levitated her bag and picked up Crookshanks's cage and made her way into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

After unpacking all of her items which were stored in her bag and releasing Crookshanks from his cage, Hermione made her way into the common room to find food had magically appeared on the table, however, being a witch it wasn't a surprise to her. She sat herself down on the sofa, and pulled off the metal covering, revealing a delicious array of succulent foods.

"Malfoy, the food's all here!" Hermione called, taking a plate and placing a few items onto it. Crookshanks was eying the roast chicken up and down, licking his lips and showing his sharp canines.

"Alright, alright," Draco responded, walking out of his bedroom, his eyes widening at the amount of food that was in front of him.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw it," Hermione giggled, digging into her food.

Both of them were quiet for a while, exchanging awkward glances as they ate, but they were comfortable eating with each other's company. Draco scoffed down the majority of the food and the main word that Hermione could think of to describe him was 'pig'.

After they had finish, they rang a bell which was on the table and just assumed they had to ring once finished. As soon as they rang it, three elves apparated into the room to collect the remaining food, even though there was little left, and clear up the plates. With a polite thank you from both the students, they were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"So," Draco tried to break the silence, "Where's Potter and the Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the remark. "They've both been offered training to become aurors, and if that doesn't work out for them, they have plenty of jobs to fall back on."

Draco scratched his head as he listened to what Hermione had to say. "Oh yeah, I also heard that you and the Weasel got together, right?" There was a hint of jealousy in Draco's voice, but Hermione didn't seem to release.

She went quiet. She pursed her lips together; the memory of when she found out what Ron had done came flooding back into her mind. While Draco was in her presence, she had completely forgotten about it, which was strange considering it was the only thing that had been on her mind over the last week. Draco had managed to erase the memory from her mind and she didn't mind that one bit.

A tear started to form in Hermione's eye, it turns out she wasn't able to go a single day without crying about her precious Ronald Weasley who had left her.

"You're not together anymore are you…?" Draco trailed off, regretting ever bringing the subject up. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he lied.

That's when Hermione's eyes started streaming. The separation between her and Ron was too overwhelming and made her past few years even worse than they already were. Since the age of 14 Hermione had loved Ron, as much as she liked to disagree and fight with that idea, it was true. She had spent so much time loving a boy who, in the end, treated her as if she were nothing.

Draco's initial reaction was to shuffle closer to Hermione.

"He slept with another girl." Hermione blubbered between her tears. "It was Lavender Brown." Draco cringed at the named. "He went to some party without telling me and poof, he had sex with her before we had shared an intimate moment. He thought I was stupid enough to not find out and what was his excuse? That he was drunk," she stopped, staring him straight in the eye, "and then said that nothing was the same anymore. Yet, I still love him, but he doesn't realise that…" She whispered, her eyes brimming with water.

Draco was just sat there, gazing at Hermione who seemed to be an emotional wreck. Her face was covered in tears and her bottom lip was terribly. Never before had Draco felt such sympathy for anyone else, let alone Hermione. She was breaking inside and no one had the courtesy to try and fix her.

"Lavender Brown," Hermione spat through her teeth, slouching on the sofa to face the fire which she hadn't realised was burning a bright, orange flame. "I don't want to see or hear from either of them again."

"I'm not surprised, Granger," Draco finally spoke. "Honestly, neither of them is worth thinking about. Go and have a shower and clear yourself up. I'll be waiting once you're finished if you've got more tears to release," Draco chuckled, trying to lighten the mood; however, Hermione didn't seem amused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because now that I think about it you're not actually that bad, Granger."

Hermione spent at least half an hour in the shower, or so Draco thought she had. She didn't leave by the main door, but she'd gone into her bedroom through the door adjoining both and had fallen asleep on her bed. He saw her cheeks were stained with tears and he watched her chest as it rose and fell again in time with her breathing. He was mesmerised by her appearance, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook his head and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and then go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up late. She looked at her muggle alarm clock and almost screamed from anger. She busted her bedroom door open, nearly falling over once exiting, and saw Draco sat on the sofa, reading a book called 'Apparition Through the Ages'.

"Why did you not think to wake me, Malfoy?!" Hermione screeched, hitting him on the arm with a flat palm. "Lessons should've started by… now…" she slowly trailed off. "Why haven't you gone? And why aren't you in your school robes?" She started to question, looking his body up and down.

Draco was wearing a baggy, white t-shirt which was rolled at the sleeves to help define his upper arm muscles and a simple pair of dark denim skinny jeans, not the type that stick to your legs, however. Hermione was confused as to why he was not dressed his school robes.

"Granger, we've been granted the day off today." Draco chuckled, looking at what she was wearing, which was barely anything, "unless you want to go to class in that."

"Wait, what? But…"

"A letter arrived this morning. All 7th and 8th years get out of doing schoolwork, I don't really understand why, but I'm happy with it."

Hermione's stopped being tense and relaxed, "Well, that's a relief." She climbed over the sofa and sat next to Draco, peering over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Oh, I'm just practising my apparition; I want to easily travel to Hogsmeade without having to walk. I was thinking of going today, if you want to join me, Granger?" Draco asked politely, facing Hermione.

"Maybe, it depends." Hermione smiled cheekily.

"On what?!" Draco was perplexed. "It's not like you have any work to do and we're the only ones that are able to go, other than the head girl and boy, who by the way are supposed to be meeting us today too, so come with me. I'll make it fun, I promise!"

"You start calling me by my first name."

Draco raised his eyebrow, closing his book and placing it on the table. "Alright then, from now on you'll be Hermione. Or can I say something easier like Hermy or Mione? Two or three syllables are enough for me to handle."

"Please not Hermy," Hermione cringed at the thought. "Either Hermione or Mione, or I won't talk to you ever again."

"I won't exactly be hurt by that."

"Well, fine then. I won't come with you to Hogsmeade and you can be alone for the rest of the year, if that's what you really want. But honestly, I think you have a soft spot for me and don't actually want me to ignore you." Hermione grinned, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I do not!" Draco denied. "If anyone has a soft spot it's you for me. No one just forgives someone that easily after all they've done. Especially when they were a death eater."

Everything suddenly turned serious and silence filled the room. Feeling awkward, Hermione looked away from Draco who was regretting even bringing anything of the war up. He wasn't that person anymore, so why did he say it? There was a lot of tension between the two and no one wanted to break the silence because that was the only thing keeping the moment secure. Neither of them dared to look at each other and their bodies tensed up.

Hermione decided to break the silence. "Why are you here?"

Draco was wary of what he actually wanted to tell Hermione, but considering she poured her emotions out last night, quite literally, about Ron, he decided he may as well tell her the truth. He turned to face her, crossing his legs on the sofa and looked her straight in the eye. "After the war, there was such a bad name against my family. We couldn't go out without wizards or witches being inconsiderate towards us. It got to the point where none of us wanted to actually leave the manor." Draco paused, trying to see whether we was gaining the sympathy of Hermione but he wasn't surprised when he realised she had no sympathy whatsoever. "I've not exactly managed to be able to tell anyone any of this before. None of it. My family were threatened by Voldemort. We were forced upon everything we did. Death threats would be thrown at us if we didn't do what was asked and I hated every single thing I did. No, I have no excuse for being horrible towards you, I was just a twat. But the rest of it, I couldn't help. I wish I did, but I was just scared." Draco admitted, inhaling heavily at what he had just said.

Hermione was in shock, all those years she thought Draco was being purposely horrible, he was just misunderstood. "I didn't realise…"

"No one does. Why would they suspect it from me or my family? Everyone sees us as conceited and self-involved being purebloods, so it wasn't really a change. But it was. I felt so unaccepted around everyone and I wasn't happy. I had no true friends and I was forced to push everyone away. If you could only understand how apologetic I am…" Draco gritted his teeth in anger. "I was so foolish and defenceless. Why the fuck didn't I do anything?" He spat, his attitude changing.

"Draco, it's okay. It's all over now…" Hermione tried to reassure him.

"But I let it all happen. I let _you _be tortured by my own aunt. For Merlin's sake, Hermione, do you not understand how much I hate myself for that?!" Tears of anger started to fill in his eyes. "I can't do anything to erase that from ever happening. I just stood back, scared of my own life being torn away from me, but I let yours being ruined. How could I be such a selfish coward?"

Hermione had become speechless once again, she had no idea how he truly felt towards it, but he appeared to be the most vulnerable forced upon such treason against the wizarding world. In all honesty, Hermione never expected him to break over the matter or even be the person to see it, but she was clueless in how to calm him down.

"I shouldn't have brought anything up; I've just completely set myself off. Look at me, I'm a joke. For the majority of my life I've acted as if I think I'm better than anyone else, but I'm not. At all. I'm here to make people earn my respect. I want to be better." Draco was writhing with anger; his voice was sharp and penetrating.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, bringing him close towards her. She buried her face into his hair and closed her eyes. There was something about him which made her feel comfortable and relaxed around him, and it felt like they had been best friends for years, not enemies. Draco's breathing was rapid and heavy, however, it was beginning to ease in the comfort of Hermione's arms.

"I am so sorry," Draco mumbled with his voice being wobbly. "I've never expressed how I've felt towards it all, and truthfully, I've never even thought about it thoroughly. I always avoided it because it hurts to think about."

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Go and have a shower and clean yourself up. We'll go to Hogsmeade afterwards." Draco could feel a smile growing on her face as it was buried into his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meet me outside the Three Broomsticks, okay?" Draco reminded Hermione, allowing the image of the inn to flood back into his mind and then he apparated.

Hermione was surprised at the abrupt departure, but she did the same, apparating right next to him.

"You're lucky I moved out the way," Draco gave Hermione a light push on her shoulder and turned the corners of his lips up. "Right, where shall we go first?"

"I thought we were going to get lunch? I mean, considering we haven't eaten breakfast yet." Hermione looked down at her rumbling stomach and pouted.

"Let's get lunch then!" Draco chimed, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her into the inn.

Both of the students drew quite a lot of attention as soon as they walked inside. They were both major parts in the war, one for good and one for evil, so the reactions of the audience which they created were mixed. However, Draco and Hermione tried to avoid the stares and ordered their food.

"Maybe we should've gone to the Hog's Head because there would be a lot more privacy there." She lowered her voice to finish her sentence, "Instead of all these wide eyed wizards and witches gawking at us."

Draco chuckled slightly huskily, "They'll lose interest soon. I hope."

"They probably think we're more than friends and that we're sleeping together or something," Hermione rolled her eyes. "They'd be extremely foolish if they thought that."

"Indeed," Draco agreed. "If my parents saw us here just as friends, I'd think they'd be rather shocked. The wanted me to be with Daphne Greengrass, remember her? Fortunately, she's with Blaise Zabini now and they're starting off their life together. That doesn't mean they're not trying to get me with her sister, Astoria."

"I swear she's two years below us?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but our families are quite close, so it wouldn't be hard for them to force us both together." Draco shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care what happened.

Hermione felt somewhat disappointed to the not-so-upset reaction that Draco responded with. Both of the Greengrass sisters were extremely gorgeous and any boy would die for them, especially someone like Draco who was known for going around form girl to girl. In all honesty, Hermione was surprised that Draco wasn't with anyone at this current moment, but it was probably the recent events which made him avoid the matter.

"So, Gra- Mione," Draco ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling to himself. "Where shall we go next? We have to meet the head girl and boy, so I'm assuming they'll be coming to the Senior Tower."

"I guess we better head back there and see them after lunch," Hermione was displeased at the idea because she had no idea who the head boy or girl was. "If we have to," she added on at the end.

Their food arrived shortly after planning what they were going to do and they spent a good half an hour at the inn eating and catching up on the parts of their school lives which they missed, or were reminding each other of the fights and names they used to call each other. They then apparated from the inn back to the common room, to find two students already seated on the furniture - Zacharias Smith and Ginny Weasely.

"You have to be kidding me," Ginny and Hermione both said at the same time.

* * *

"Please can I just get this straight in my head," Ginny pressed her fingertips against her temples and closed her eyes. "Both you and _Draco Malfoy _are the new senior girl and boy. _Draco Malfoy! _Do you not see how insane this sounds? He's a death eater, for Merlin's sake!"

Both Hermione and Ginny went straight into Hermione's bedroom after the meeting. Hermione was just a surprised to see Zacharias as head boy as Ginny was to see Draco as senior boy. Out of all the people they could've chosen for head boy, they chose Zacharias. He wouldn't be capable to nice, let alone handle any of the tasks he'd be given. The two girls both needed an extreme catch up and to sort it all out.

"Oh come on, Draco's not that bad!" Hermione defended him, "I mean, Zacharias, really?"

"Hermione, can you not hear what you're saying?!" Ginny flung her arms. "Zacharias was on our side of the war, Draco, however, was not. How could you be so… blind to realise this?! Draco Malfoy is a traitor, not someone to get close to. He watched you get tortured, if you don't remember!" She warned Hermione

"He's not that bad…" Hermione muttered once again, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Outside of the room, Draco and Zacharias were trying to eavesdrop, but the idea was dropped when they realised Hermione had charmed the room to become sound-proof due to the fact she knew they'd try to listen in. Neither Draco nor Zacharias were surprised at the motion, but were disappointed.

"How would Ron feel anyone with you being so close to Draco Malfoy? You're pretty much isolated up here, anything could happen! I bet you Ron regrets not coming to be here to protect you. If you're not going to tell him about any of this, I'm going to in the next owl I send because my, oh, my I want him to be here to knock some sense into that Malfoy. If he dare touches you!" Ginny gritted her teeth together, her pale face starting to boil a tomato red colour.

Hermione pursed her lips together. Ron still hadn't told his family about their breakup. About his betrayal. "He hasn't told you?" Hermione's voice was quiet and wilted.

Ginny made a large 'o' shape with her mouth. "I _knew _there was something. I knew it! I'm going to kill that boy, that wretched- that wretched weasel!" She hissed, stuttering on her words.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it. He obviously doesn't want to tell anyone in your family yet, so don't spread the news." Hermione could feel her eyes welling up yet again. It seemed to be becoming a daily routine – crying about Ronald Weasely.

"When was it? Why? Was it you or him?" Ginny paused, bombarding the poor girl with questions. "That was a stupid question, of course it was him." She corrected herself.

"It was last week. We met up in one of the muggle cafés by my house and he told me everything. Honestly, I already had a feeling it was coming and I was right." Hermione sighed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Ginny embraced her and pulled her in tight. "He had sex with that nasty Lavender Brown bitch." She spat between her tears.

"Oh mother is going to love this," Ginny was livid.

The door was partially opened; Zacharias had become too intrigued to not listen into the conversation. He had been eavesdropping right at the part where they started discussing the Ron and Draco situation. Draco was stood right behind Zacharias and had heard all of the conversation too, once again regretting the thought of actually coming back to the school to redeem his status. All the time he was constantly pushed down and no one even considered the fact that he actually had feelings, but in the end, he realised he deserved it.

Forcing the door open properly, Zacharias stumbled onto the floor and Draco walked in to see Hermione cradled in Ginny's arms who was comforting her. Draco had guessed that bringing Ron up would strike the tears again. He wondered over to the bed and sat the other side of the quivering Hermione. He stroked the top of her hair and immediately he got a stern look from Ginny, causing him to stop comforting.

"Just leave her alone, she's not happy," Ginny snapped. "You don't have to intrude. Both of you just go away!"

"I love how you think you're so privileged because you know _why _she's upset, but to be honest with you Weaselette, I knew before you and I was there to comfort her last night when she was upset. I know it seems all too unrealistic, but I've actually changed if that's a big shock for your small mind and I care about Hermione." Draco spoke, his voice sarcastic and fierce. "Stop being so stuck up your own arse and open your eyes because everything's changed now." Draco stood up and stormed out of the bedroom and out of the common room completely, embarrassed of everyone's view of him.

Ginny had become speechless, and Hermione had pulled herself away from Ginny's arms and watched as Draco left. Hermione blinked a couple of times to check if what was happening she wasn't imagining and she wasn't. Draco Malfoy had admitted that he cared for her and even though they'd only properly been talking since the day before, it had felt like years.

Zacharias was just stood there, leaning against the wall and watching what was happening around him. "The emotional bastard," he sniggered, feeling that the moment was right to make a remark.

"Oh shut up, Zacharias, you weedy rat." Hermione hissed.

"He hates me," Ginny whispered, tucking her ginger locks behind her ear and swallowing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry I haven't updated the story in a while! A lot has happened this week, I hope you understand :)

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall alone in her school robes considering Draco hadn't returned back to the tower and she thought he may have gone to dinner without her. It was 15 minutes before the meal was going to start, but she thought she may be able to seat quickly before anyone made it. She was greeted by Professor McGonagall who was also just walking into the hall.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall smiled at her, walking beside her as the large doors opened revealing familiar room where Hermione embraced a lot of her memories. "We want both you and Draco Malfoy to sit with the teachers along the front table. There's a space for you both at the end on the right, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, of course!" Hermione was revealed she didn't have to sit amongst all of the other students. She felt as if she were an outcast sitting with all the students who were younger. "That's quite a relief," she admitted.

"Well, I'll make an introduction to both of you before the meal and then it shall start. You can seat yourself and hopefully the students will start arriving."

Hermione had sat in her allocated seat and time went by pretty quickly, but Draco still hadn't show up, even after the majority of the hall was full and the room was echoing with voices. Hermione was beginning to worry and started twiddling her hair around her index finger. Luckily, Draco walked into the room and went straight up to where Hermione was sat, seating himself next to her.

"Where were you?!" Hermione hissed.

Draco straightened his tie, fixed his collar and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I just went to Hogsmeade," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was worried! I waited all afternoon by myself in the common room and you didn't return, you could've given me some recollection of where-"

"Well, if Weaselette wasn't so rude towards me, then maybe I would've, but for now, I'm pissed off." Draco spat.

"Maybe this is the whole reason she was rude to you," Hermione muttered, hurt by the response Draco gave her.

"Well, that's a shame."

The introduction of the two students caused quite a commotion in the hall which needed to be controlled by Professor McGonagall. The students were silenced and then the food appeared on the metal plates which were covering the tables and a few appeared in front of Hermione and Draco, their response to be to dig into the luscious food.

After the meal, Draco and Hermione were silent as they returned to their tower. Hermione spoke the words to enter their common room and she went to sit down on the sofa, patting at the space next to her to beckon Draco to sit. Draco took the seat, except further away than Hermione had expected.

"Draco, you're being completely hypocritical," _and emotional, _Hermione didn't say the last part aloud. "You get funny with Ginny because she thinks you don't properly care about me and now you're acting like a complete jerk!"

Draco's face was full of disgust, "because, Hermione, what the hell is the point when all that I do gets thrown back in my face? My first impression on the two was ruined by your little act up and Ginny accusing me of not caring. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

There was a tap in Draco's room which sounded like an owl's beak against glass. Draco stood up, leaving the conversation at an end, and walked into his room, not caring about Hermione's feelings because no one was considering his. He took off his robes and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Draco opened up the window for his owl, Starkwing, to fly into his room and perch on top of his cage, pecking at the bars. Draco grabbed some grain to feed the owl and stroked his head, Starkwing rubbing his head into his hand.

There was a knock at the door. Draco let the bird into his roomy cage and closed the door on him, shutting him inside. He then strolled up to the door and opened it to reveal a very flustered, guilt-ridden Hermione Granger.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Hermione questioned, looking down at the floor. "I can't talk to you until you're fully clothed." She turned around to face the interior of the common room.

"Then don't talk to me," Draco retorted, shutting the door in her face.

"Oh come on, Draco!" Hermione reopened the door, walking into his room and closing the door behind her.

Draco moved closer to Hermione so she was pressed right against the door. He placed one of his hands on the door, as if to cage her in, and the other tucked her brunette locks behind her ear. He moved his head closer towards hers and she could feel her heartbeat increasing. Their lips were inches apart and Hermione could feel his hot breath tickling against her.

"You find me irresistible," Draco bit back at his bottom lip, his voice arousing.

Hermione's heart fluttered, her breathing becoming rapid. She'd never felt this feeling before, not even around Ron. Her cheeks flushed pink and she couldn't manage to maintain eye contact with Draco.

Draco moved away, picking up the white top which he was wearing earlier and pulled it over the top of his head. Hermione felt somewhat disappointed to the fact he was now fully clothed.

"You're so full of yourself," Hermione rolled her eyes, covering up the fact that he had completely turned her on. "Please don't be angry at me because I've done nothing!"

"Mione, I would never be angry at you," he smirked, subtly managing to get closer to her. "I'm just not happy," he added.

Hermione could feel his warmth radiating from his body and she too got closer to him. The tension between the two was growing stronger and Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into him.

"You're so warm," Hermione embraced him.

Draco gazed into her mesmerising, hazel eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on her supple lips. Their lips were interlocked for a few seconds until Draco realised what he had done and pulled away immediately. Hermione's emotions were erupting inside of her, whereas Draco became stiff, a cold appearance to his face.

"I have to go," Draco managed to force out of his mouth and at that, he apparated, leaving a very dismayed Hermione standing there.

Hermione's stomach started churning. She walked into the bathroom from Draco's room and placed her hands either side of the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror: what was wrong with her? She tucked hair behind both of her ears and turned on the hot water and pushed the plug into the drain. She splashed the water onto her face and stared at herself again. Her face had turned pink from the heat of the water.

Emptying the water in the basin, she dried her face with the towel that was folded up on the counter. She then started brushing her teeth, not allowing her eyes to stop looking at herself. She smiled, showing her white teeth, and spat the remaining toothpaste into the basin and tied her hair into a pony tail.

She walked into her own bedroom, grabbing her pyjamas and dressing herself into them. She looked at the clock; it was only 8:30pm. She picked up a framed photograph from her bedside cabinet of her, Harry and Ron. It was a still image, taken with a muggle camera. She remembered taking it at her house after Voldemort had been defeated. It was taken only a few months ago, yet so much had already changed. They'd all gone their own ways and Hermione was stuck with a roommate who felt uncomfortable around her.

Hermione picked up a quill and parchment, placing them both on her desk and seating herself at it. She began to write:

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you so much - things aren't the same around here without either of you. It's weird, too, because everything has been altered slightly. It's only my first full day at the school, but we were excused from class today. I don't know why, I didn't actually get to read the letter. I didn't mind because it allowed me to gain some quality with my new roommate. And you'll never guess who it is._

_Draco Malfoy._

_He's actually quite nice, Harry. On the Hogwarts Express we discussed things and got quite close. Ginny had upset him quite a bit today, so I'm not surprised if she's already told you everything, especially everything about Ron, if he hasn't already told you. I'm coping fine with it, so you don't have to worry! I hope the training's going well and I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter in an envelope and grabbed more parchment to start writing a letter to Ron, which she didn't really want to do, but she felt as if she had to. Dipping her quill in the ink, she started to write again:

_Dear Ron,_

_I was contemplating whether to write this letter or not, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined due to what you did. I'm still angry at you, but I miss my best friend. You've always been there for me and I feel empty knowing you're not here at Hogwarts with me. It's the second day and I'm already missing yours and Harry's presence. _

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter up in another envelope and placed them both in the corner of her desk. She felt even worse than she did before and wanted to leave Hogwarts straight away. She didn't want to start the classes tomorrow and regretted her choice in coming back.

Remembering that she saw Draco's owl in his room, she walked in there to send her letters off because she hoped he wouldn't mind. She let the owl out of its caged, handed it the letters and opened the window to send him off, giving him a treat that she'd usually give Pigwidgeon. After closing the window, she made her way back into her bedroom and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Did you use my owl?!" Draco barged Hermione's door open early morning.

Hermione stirred, slightly opening her eyes to look at the furious Draco who was stood right in front of her. "Yes," she quietly squeaked.

"Did you ask?!" Draco pulled the duvet off of her, releasing the cold air onto her body. "No, you didn't. You just felt as if you could use Starkwing because…?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, trying to pull the duvet back onto herself. "I don't have an owl and I thought you wouldn't mind!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if you asked. But you just pranced in my room uninvited and sent my owl off. Probably to Potter and your little Weasel," Draco snapped, leaving her room again.

Hermione looked at her clock, the time being 2:36am. Why did he come back so late? and how did he get away with being out so late after curfew? Hermione shrugged the thought away and her eyes fluttered closed again, allowing her to escape into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she had managed to have completely forgotten about the interruption she had had in her sleep that night. Grabbing the towels that were folded at the bottom of her wardrobe, she walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower and wash herself before class started.

Draco hadn't slept that night and had been staring out of his bedroom window all night, waiting for his owl's return. He wasn't angry anymore and was going to apologise to Hermione at breakfast that morning, but the sound of the shower returned him back to his angered state. Starkwing soon returned, two letters in his beak addressed to Hermione.

Draco went to knock on her door, but let himself in remembering Hermione was still in the shower and that she had gone into his room without asking. He placed both of the letters on her desk and he picked up the picture of her parents which was placed next to a cuddly toy bear. The picture was moving and Draco guessed that it was an example of Hermione showing both of her muggle parents wizard technology.

Hermione walked into the room dancing to a muggle song that she had stuck in her head with only a towel wrapped around her body. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco looking at her desk, his back to her.

She coughed.

"Oh, sorry!" Draco turned around, looking Hermione up and down in her towel. "I'll just get going!" He awkwardly made for the door and turned around to talk again, "I'll wait for you to go to breakfast," he added completely forgetting about the letters which he had placed on her desk.

Hermione's face turned red as he left the room and she sat on her bed, remembering the angry Draco that she had seen last night. She walked up to her wardrobe and pulled out her school robes, dressing herself in them quickly so that her and Draco could make their way to the Great Hall together and discuss what had happened the day before.

Walking out of her room, fully clothed, Hermione questioned Draco. "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco pursed his lips together and ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to conjure up an answer. "It didn't mean anything, you do realise? I know you still love Ron, it was merely an accidental gesture."

Hermione nodded her head in response and they both left the common room, saying good morning to Lady Helena before they went to breakfast. She wished them both a good day and then they were both off, walking down the 10 flights of stairs which they dreaded being there. Luckily, apparition was a choice, but they couldn't do that all the time.

As they made their way into the Great Hall it was already nearly full of students who were buzzing about what lessons they were doing today and what not. Hermione and Draco walked down the centre of the room, catching glances of other students and causing silence to slowly fill the room. They took their seats and breakfast was finally able to start. That was for Draco until Ginny made her way up to the front to talk to them both as everyone had just started eating.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I should've just been able to accept that you've changed and stop being so arrogant. I apologise." Ginny shuffled her feet, giving a sympathetic look towards Draco.

"Meh," Draco responded, shrugging. "It's okay, I guess." He just wanted to eat his food in silence with no interruptions.

Ginny now felt a lot more comfortable that she'd apologised and she smiled at him politely. "So, Hermione, what class have you got first? I've got charms."

Hermione nodded and said she had the same. Ginny grew excited and ran off to her friends that were calling her back to the table. Hermione watched her leave and then started eating her own food she had plated up.

"Please don't speak of it again," Draco said, referring to the kiss, "especially to her. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. I promise."

Hermione realised he was talking about the kiss and even though she agreed not to talk about it, she felt disappointed over the fact he obviously felt embarrassed about it. However, he was right, she did still love Ron, but did she have feelings for Draco too?

"Starkwing returned back this morning while you were in the shower," Draco said, remembering about the letters. "He came back with two letters addressed to you; I'm guessing their both from the other part of the trio. That's why I was in your room. I wasn't being a snoop."

"They replied?!" Hermione cried, "But I have no time to read the letters until lunch!"

"I'm sure they can wait, Mione…" Draco trailed off, feeling guilty about forgetting to tell her.

* * *

The first few lessons seemed to drag on for Hermione as she was wishing time would pass for her to read the letters. Potions class was the lesson right before lunch and it was the one that appeared to be the longest – she was paired up with the stubborn Draco.

"Why have you just put two raven feathers in there?" Draco asked, staring blankly at Hermione. "I literally just did that. You saw me do that!"

Hermione stopped reading the ingredients and looked up to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." She shook her head, standing back from the flask. "What else have you put in?"

"Everything except the rats' eyes."

"Well, we have pretty much double in there now…" Hermione trailed off, exhaling heavily and closing her potions book.

"If we fail, I'm going to k-"

The flask exploded and both the students were kept behind after the lesson. After they were spoken to, Hermione stormed out of the classroom and down the corridor. Draco ran after her.

"I'm sorry," Draco started, "but that wasn't exactly my fault."

"I know it wasn't!" Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him, "I'm just going to go and read the letters. I'll see you in the hall for food in a bit."

Hermione apparated herself into the tower's common room and walked straight into her room to collect the letters and opened the one that was written in Harry's handwriting first. It read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hope to see you soon. Ron finally admitted to me everything that had happened and we're not talking at the moment. He's so pathetic and he keeps on trying to talk to me, telling me you two just weren't right. _

_You're with Draco? I hope you're careful. He was a death eater, but I'll take your note that he's changed. Ron wasn't happy when he saw Draco's owl appear to hand us letters. He assumed that you two were now a thing, but I doubt that'd ever happen. He's probably with Pansy or Daphne knowing how he gets around and you're smart enough to not be with him._

_We'll come and visit soon!_

_Love, Harry_

Hermione felt relieved that Harry wasn't angry at her for being on Draco's side and taking her trust. She didn't particularly want to read Ron's letter after how Harry explained what he was saying and she left it were it was and left Harry's letter next to it, and she then apparated to the Great Hall, causing great commotion with the students. She was surprised how she wasn't given a detention.

"How was your Weasel's letter?" Draco questioned with his mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can you stop calling him mine?" She asked politely. "And I didn't want to read that one, only Harry's."

"What did he say?" Draco swallowed his food. "Is Ron crying for you to come back to him or something?"

"No," Hermione laughed, placing food on her plate. "He's not happy I'm with you, he thinks we're together after I sent your owl."

"I don't really understand why I was angry with you for sending Starkwing because making Weasel jealous feels so good!" Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled and started eating, hurrying so that her and Malfoy could go into Hogsmeade before class. However, they decided against it and just went back to their common room.

Draco used his wand to create a fire on the wood burner and Hermione went and sat in front of it because their common room had started to get cold because of the autumn days taking their toll. Draco went and sat on her legs that were crossed and they both felt backwards, Draco on top of Hermione but both looking upwards.

"Get," Hermione tried to breathe, "Off of me!"

Draco chuckled, rolling off so that he was lying next to her. "Shall we skip class? It's not compulsory," he stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"We can't do that! It's the first day of school; we need to attend all of the classes!"

"Hermione, they won't get angry with us as long as we catch up in our own time. Let's just stay here for the rest of the night! Have a little thrill in your life."

Hermione sat up to face the fire, "I'm capable of having thrill, I just choose not to do it." She admitted.

Draco sat up too, "Then let's give you some." He leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear, "What do you want to do?" He whispered.

Hermione's body tensed and she felt goose bumps cover her whole body as his voice had sent chills all the way down it. She gripped onto the carpet and gulped loudly, feeling her face turn a bright pink.

"You are so inexperienced you can barely control yourself, Granger," Draco chuckled, "I'm surprised why Ron left you."

"Inexperienced?!" Hermione spluttered, "And who gave you the right to discuss my sexual activity?"

"Oh come on, Hermione! Everyone on the planet knows that you've not touched a boy." Draco chuckled, a sly smile on his face.

"Just because you've slept with nearly all the girls in Slytherin," Hermione retorted, crossing her arms.

Draco looked at her in disgust, "If that was true, I'd be extremely creepy. And for your information, I'm saving myself." Draco admitted, proudly.

Hermione's eyes widen and she turned to face him, a smirk on her face. "What? But I swear you're with so many girls!"

"And none of them are the right one."

"So you're calling me inexperienced yet you are too?" Hermione was offended by the hypocritical Draco.

"We can change it," Draco smiled pushing her back down on the floor and rolling on top of her, his hands either side of her body, not allowing himself to be pressed against her. "I know you want me sexually, Hermione, but you're still emotionally entwined with your little Weasel. It's obvious."

Hermione was confused. How could Draco just assume Hermione would only want something sexual with him? How could he assume she wanted something with him? " You just admitted you were saving yourself?"

"And you didn't deny that you wanted me," the corners of his mouth turned up. "Let's be truthful, how did you feel when I kissed you?"

She swallowed, not wanting to admit the feeling that had overwhelmed her body when their lips touched. It had made Hermione feel different to how she had ever felt before, but she didn't want to admit it. "I wasn't expecting it," Hermione said, she wasn't entirely lying.

"The whole truth," Draco raised his eyebrows, sitting up and moving over to the sofa to sit down on it.

"Okay, you want the whole truth?" Hermione asked, following him to the sofa and sat on his lap, each leg either side of him, wrapped around his waist. Draco started to become aroused, she could tell. She moved her head to his ear and whispered, "Well, I loved it."

That was it. Draco lost control.


End file.
